


Panic

by Stormynightmare26



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormynightmare26/pseuds/Stormynightmare26
Summary: Virgil has a panic attack. Patton finds out and reacts badly.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Panic

Ka-thump  
Ka-thump  
Virgil's heart pounded as he tried to keep his focus on Patton.  
"what…want…dinner," the lighter side asked as Virgil's ears rung. What was he saying? What did he want?  
"Kiddo? Kiddo? Are you okay?"  
Virgil was snapped back to reality by Patton's question. "Yeah, pop star, I'm good. What were you saying?"  
"I asked what you wanted for dinner," Patton replied simply.  
"Oh uh pasta sounds good, I guess," Virgil mumbled as he felt the panic set in. "I'm going to my room." 

Virgil hastily sunk out and popped up in his room. His head was spinning and he felt like he was drowning. He flopped onto the floor in a ball and slowly began sobbing. Hours passed as he laid on the floor in a ball of Virgil before eventually, Patton became concerned.

Virgil snapped out of his thoughts to hear a knock at the door.  
"Hey, kiddo! It's dinner time!" Patton exclaimed as Virgil mentally cursed himself. Why did he have to panic now? Why couldn't he have just repressed it until tonight?  
He shoved his dark thoughts away and called to Patton in an unmistakably shaky voice "y-yeah I'll be down in a minute."  
He pulled himself up from his depression nest and looked at himself in the mirror. His makeup was smudged beyond repair and his hoodie was stained with tears. His eyes were red and he couldn't seem to even pretend to smile. He sighed, attempted in vain to not look like he was crying, wrapped himself in a blanket to hide his mess of a hoodie, and headed down for dinner.


End file.
